zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Major Polta
Major Polta (also spelt Volta) is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. He is a member of the Backdraft Group. Overview Major Polta is the leader of the Backdraft Group's Gold Team. He is a rather cowardly person, relying heavily on the cheating principles of the Backdraft. He faces the Blitz Team several times, but loses every time. He cheated by using four Zoids against the Blitz Team's two during their first encounter, but was defeated by the sudden appearance of Brad Hunter (who had earlier decided to leave the battle to his teammates since he knew the Backdraft battles promised no prize money). Polta later interrupted the Blitz Team's second battle with the Fluegel Team, with intent to get revenge on Leon Toros for interrupting his earlier match, but Leon and Bit Cloud were able to take out all 30 of his men with their Liger Zoids, with Naomi Fluegel personally taking out his own Rev Rapter with her Gun Sniper. He began to appear less in battles in the final episodes, where he was instead placed in charge of operating the Backdraft's Charged Particle Gun at their headquarters. Personality Polta dislikes the standard rules of the Zoid Battle Commission, feeling the Backdraft's rules were more entertaining. Polta tends to overreact to many situations, seeking revenge on personal errands, or gloating when in front of a battle. He attempts to hold an air of superiority, but often has to break this when plunged into unexpected scenarios. Examples of this usually serve as gags during the series. Polta is usually in a "yes man" type of position, where he does the bidding of those higher up than him. Although he usually has no hesitations in accepting commands, he does show doubt when being ordered by Sarah to shoot down Zoid Battle Commission Judge Satellites. Especially when Altile questions Sarah's motives. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Polta often cheats in battle, so it is not possible to tell how good his skills would be in a legitimate fight. Indeed, Polta and his Gold Team were the quintessential cheaters of the Backdraft Organization, using by far the greatest number of illicit tactics. By using these methods, Polta has nearly toppled extraordinary opponents, such as Naomi Fluegel and Bit Cloud, kept from victory only by some interfering and the loss of his cheating. However, once his cheating is rendered useless, he consistently loses in short order, suggesting him to be extremely poor in convential strategy. Beyond his cheating, Polta's only tactic has been overwhelming his opponents with numbers, trying to isolate his opponents while his team blasts them from all sides. The Zoids he's piloted haven't shown favor to any particularly powerful weapons, the most noteworthy being his Zaber Fang's optical stealth and missle launchers. Mentally, Polta demonstrates a lack of focus and becomes easily flustered in the face of surprises, failing to strike down Naomi's Gun Sniper or mount a counter-offensive against the Blade Liger in spite of having the Gun Sniper's cockpit within inches of his Rev Raptor's blade and ample time to do something about the Blade Liger. Relationships Polta has the following relationships with these people: Altile: Being in the Backdraft Group, Altile is Polta's boss. Sarah: After the Count cast Altile aside, he placed Sarah in charge, making her Polta's new boss. Leon: In episode 16, Polta developed a grudge against Leon for interrupting his match and saving Naomi Fluegel, and tried to get revenge 'a hundred fold', but didn't get to. It appeared he dropped his grudge in the later episodes, as he didn't seem to pester the red Blade Liger pilot anymore. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Back Draft's Zoids warrior. He helps search Terra Geist's Juno at Alteil's request, but captures Juno, outwitting Leviathe." Trivia *Polta's Japanese voice actor, Koichi Nagano, is also the voice actor of Ryokan Kurita in Eyeshield 21 anime series. Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Backdraft Group members